


Halloween Sucks

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Before the games, F/M, Halloween, Long-Distance Friendship, Teenage Octavio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octavio finds himself without plans on Halloween night. Ajay comes to his rescue.





	Halloween Sucks

"Are you sure you don't want to join the party downstairs? It's still relatively early".   
Octavio looked back to the silhouetted figure standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He squinted back at the woman, from his spot on the bed, the darkness of the room making it difficult for him to make out whether she was serious or not.   
"I've already been. It sucks."   
She laughed softly.   
"There's some nice girls down there."   
"I know. Papá keeps reminding me" the young man grumbled in response. "I talked to some of them and I'm not interested. Can't you just...Tell them I'm not feeling well? I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."   
"I believed you until you mentioned the tiredness."   
Octavio smirked.   
"Come on, you're my nanny. You're meant to do what I want."  
"I'm meant to take care of your welfare, hombre joven. But...as you wish. I’ll leave you to it. Buenas noches, Octavio."  
"Buenas noches."

He rolled off the bed, after the door had clicked shut, leaving him in total darkness again. He kicked off his dress shoes and tugged at the tie around his neck, discarded both in a pile on the lightly covered carpet, soon to be followed by a dark waistcoat. He switched on a small lamp, adding a peaceful to glow to the room as he continued to undress, moving towards his closet to retrieve a pair of soft pyjamas. He passed his computer on the way back to his bed, unable to ignore the temptation to sit and scroll through his social media feed. He was somewhat curious, as to what every other sixteen year old was up to on Halloween night. He couldn't help but be a little jealous of the pictures he saw; teenagers in various costumes, rooms decorated for parties, tables laid out with candy and food. It wasn't until he spotted a picture of four young women, huddled into a group who were dressed up for the night that he started to feel worse. His eyes scanned over the girl in the middle, who wore a long red dress, a pair of devil horns nestled into her hair with matching face paint. He hovered over the like button momentarily, eventually deciding to attach the photo to a direct message. He hadn't spoken to her in a while, but being lonely on one of the most exciting nights of the year, was as good a time as any to reach out, right?

**OcSilva:** Make that yourself?   
**AjayChe:** Course not.   
**OcSilva:** Jaja.  
**OcSilva:** Big party tonight?  
**AjayChe:**Yea. Ya got plans?

His hands hovered over the keyboard. Obviously, he didn't have any plans, or he wouldn't be having this conversation right now. He didn't really want to admit he wasn't out enjoying the night like everyone else his age. Nor, did he want to admit he didn't exactly have anyone to spend it with. It wasn’t exactly easy for him to make friends, when he spent most of his existence in the confines of his parents’ lavish home. Perhaps, not a complaint for some, but Octavio found himself constantly bored. He was schooled at home, his extracurriculars were carried out at home, his parents held parties at home. When he did get out it, it was to ride his skateboard through a homemade obstacle course, or hide out in the gardens for as long as he could. He’d climb trees or skip rocks across the fountain, for fun, but they’d never get very far. On the odd occasion his father would spare the time to take him out for lunch, the whispers would start. “The Silva’s are here.” People would be obnoxiously nice to them, and Octavio wasn’t a fan. He’d find himself sitting back at home, wishing he was anyone but “the Silva’s son” and he could just be someone else. Someone no one knew or was able to recognise.

Ajay was different, he thought. They’d first met when both their parents dragged them to a meeting between various businesses a few years ago. He laughed when he first saw her. A young girl frustrated at one of the many vending machines available in the building, because her candy had gotten stuck on the way down. Octavio was more than happy to kick and shake the machine until the snack came free, and she’d offer to share with him as a reward. The pair got talking about their mutual distaste for these events and their parents’ jobs in general, and Octavio decided she was pretty cool. They’d occasionally meet at other events through the years but their interaction was limited to the odd party and talking on the phone or online, since she lived a few hours away. Octavio opted to not respond to the message at all, deciding Ajay was also the type to tease him about his lack of friends and the fact that she may, in fact, be his only friend. He really didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing so.

He shut off his computer, planning to just give up on the evening and perhaps go to bed early. He stopped at the window, fixated on the coloured explosions that lit up the night sky outside. He assumed someone across town had decided to hold a fireworks display, maybe even a group of people. It wasn’t much but it was something, he thought as he pulled his desk chair towards the window to watch. He swiped the blanket and old toy rabbit from his bed, and a handheld games console from his desk, deciding to make the most of his situation. He sighed to himself, as he got comfortable. Halloween officially sucked.

It was maybe two hours later when his phone began vibrating on his bedside table, causing him to look up from his game with a curious look. Who would be calling him at this time? Force of habit, made him assume it was probably one of his father’s friends who couldn’t get through to him for whatever reason, so he ignored the caller ID when he picked up the phone.  
“Hola? This is Octavio Silva.”  
“I know who it is, ya dumbass. Who do ya think I’m callin’?”  
He let out a sigh of relief at the voice.   
“Ajay.”  
“The one an’ only.”  
“What do you want? I thought you had a party to go to.”  
He couldn’t help but smile to himself at the irritated groan that emitted from the young woman.   
“So, did I. But there’s always drama at these things. I’m leavin’ early.”  
“Drama?” Octavio mused. “You can’t tell me there was drama and not spill it, chica. I’m invested now!”  
Ajay laughed quietly at his enthusiasm for gossip.  
“Ya don’t even know anyone here!”  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t laugh at them.”   
She sighed. He had a point.   
“I don’t even know the half of it, to be honest. Somethin’ about someone kissin’ someone they shouldn’t. And then the punch bowl went flyin’.”  
“Sounds fun.”  
“Nah. I’m sittin’ on the curb right now, waitin’ to be picked up.”   
Octavio smiled, cheekily at the thought.   
“The curb? Aren’t you worried about ruining that pretty dress?”   
She snorted.   
“Ya think it’s pretty? Ya never answered my message by the way.”  
“Don’t go getting ahead of yourself, amiga. That’s not what I meant.”  
He laughed at the dramatic gagging noises he received in response.  
“Ditto. Ya got stuck at one of your parents’ parties, didn’t ya?”  
“Something like that” Octavio sighed. “Halloween sucks. It’s canceled.”  
“Ya can say that again.”  
The conversation went quiet after that, and Octavio wondered if he should just hang up, until Ajay spoke up again.   
“I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this but...I kinda wish we could hang out right now. Everyone else is so caught up in drama. I’m tired of it.”  
Octavio scrubbed a hand through his hair, as he lay back on his bed, considering what the young woman had just said.   
“Maybe...we could.”

It was some time, after he’d hung up the call. He sat cross-legged on his bed, drumming his fingers against his laptop impatiently. It felt like an eternity had passed before the video call symbol popped up on his screen, shortly followed by Ajay’s face.  
“You took your time.”  
“Well, I had to get changed didn’t I? And for the record, I’m still thinkin’ this is a ridiculous idea.”  
“Is not! It’s awesome!” he protested, turning the laptop around so she could see the set up he had going on. He’d pulled his TV it’s stand and propped it at the end of his bed, a collection of old horror movies stacked next to it.  
“I’ll even let you choose the movie” he quipped. “I’m nice like that.”   
“Can ya even watch a movie over video chat?”  
“Can you see the TV?”  
“Barely.”  
“Then it should be fine!”  
Ajay rolled her eyes on the screen but grinned at him.  
“Alright, Silva. You’re on. As long as I don’t have to listen to ya munch popcorn in my ear all night.”  
He giggled at the comment, taking a selection of movies in his hands and holding them up to the screen.   
“Take your pick, amiga. Halloween is officially back on!” 


End file.
